Exelio Variable Gravity Well
|-|Second Evolution Form= |-|Third Evolution Form= Summary The fluctuating gravity well sealed inside the eleventh planet of the Sol System, the Black Hole "Exelio". Its terrifying power, absorbs the Black Hole and uses it as its power source. Its total length when it appears is 18,000 km. In its third evolution form, its total length is over 30,000 km. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least 4-B Name: Excelio Variable Gravity Well Origin: Diebuster Gender: Genderless Age: Incubated for up to 12,000 years as black hole, mature form was only 6 months or so old when it was destroyed Classification: The ultimate Space Monster, fusion of all the Space Monsters destroyed by Black Hole Exelio Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Physics Manipulation (including Physics Negation and Particle Manipulation), Energy Manipulation (including Energy Projection, Heat Beam Emission, Plasma Bolts, Entropy Reversal), Invulnerability, Flight, Spaceflight, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses, FTL, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Absorption, Light Generation, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation (including Singularity Empowerment), Reality Warping, Mathematics Manipulation (including Physical Law Manipulation), Attack Reflection, Subspace Travel, Can also travel forward in time (via time dilation), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (including Gravity Physiology), Spatial Manipulation, Sealing, Radiation Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, Absorption, BFR, Physics Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, Summoning (Grunts), Reactive Evolution, Adaptation (Adapted to the black hole that as meant to kill it), Shockwave Generation, possible Time Travel, Large Size (Type 5), Evolving Absorbing Replication Attack Potency: Solar System level'For the discrepancy of the size of Black Hole Exelio shown between Gunbuster and Diebuster: Given that supermassive black holes would not evaporate at such a rate in a mere 12,000 years (at least according to real life physics), it is either a mere inconsistency or that it has been heavily condensed/absorbed by EVGW during its time. (The fluctuating gravity well absorbed Black Hole Exelio and draws its immense power from itDiebuster - 5 - ''Mover of Planets) | At least '''Solar System level (Is much stronger than before) Speed: Relativistic+ to Massively FTL+ (Can warp and teleport) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Was overwriting the laws of physics to overcome the supergravity and tugging along the singularity) | Much higher Striking Strength: Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (The Far North Fleet had to resort to an ultra gravitational collapse produced in the likeness of the Excelion black hole (80 AU) to kill it, but that avenue was never taken) | At least Solar System level (Much stronger than before) Stamina: Unknown | Limitless Range: Galactic (Teleported from the epicenter of the gravity to the solar system) Standard Equipment: Grunts (small fluctuating gravity wells), Black Hole Exelio Intelligence: Unknown, but knows how to manipulate gravity to deflect attacks, knew how to find Earth. Weaknesses: Unknown | None notable Feats: Show/Hide * Broke out of the spatial seal. * Tanked the core of Jupiter 2 without a scratch. * Tanked Ultra Inazuma Kick and Buster Collider.Diebuster - 6 - The Story of Your Life * Passively bends space and re-directed a Buster Beam attack. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gravity Manipulation: The ability to manipulate gravity in all sorts of ways, including spreading gravitational waves that rewrite the laws of physics, redirect attacks, distort space, freely control black holes. By using the black hole it carries with it, it can manipulate gravity to deflect energy attacks such as Nono's buster beam and redirect them back at the attacker or other targets. It can also affect matter with gravitational forces. * Warp: The ability to enter subspace for space travel at superluminal speeds. * Energy Blasts: It can fire multiple energy blasts in quick succession. By scaling from the Titan VGB and seeing their effects on Nono's Diebuster form, (which was previously able to physically stop the earth when it was moving at relativistic speeds), each of these blasts is at the very least able to destroy a planet. Key: Second Evolution Form | Third Evolution Form Note: Explanations From the center of a black hole singularity―where mass becomes infinite and volume becomes zero―to a certain spherical distance (the Schwarzschild radius. But the fluctuating gravity well, far beyond the realm of human knowledge, rewrote the laws of physics. Overcoming this supergravity, it returned to normal space. On the one hand, the fluctuating gravity well draws its power from the black hole, while on the other its body is pulled by supergravity. Humanity's plan in the mainland final battle is to break this balance using a mass weapon, and drop the fluctuating gravity well into the black hole.DVD Volume 6 booklet. Gallery File:Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku-Hen - Excelio Variable Gravity Well Attacks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Gunbuster Category:Diebuster Category:Anime Characters Category:Gainax Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gravity Users Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Space Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Matter Users Category:Physics Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Law Users Category:Portal Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Travelers Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Immortals Category:Heat Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Light Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Size Users Category:Aether Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 4